


Falling Angels

by Heartlesswalking (Hannahfltx)



Category: D.Gray-man, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Heartlesswalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen was tasked with finding the demon that had taken up in London but he was not expected to be caught snooping in th eden of the demon by the very being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Angels

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a PWP hope it's not too bad. Enjoy.

When Allen crashed down onto the earth he stretched out his wings, they had taken the most damage upon entering the earth plane. He shook them out and looked at the tips of his wings; they seemed to be mostly fine if a bit Ruffles. His wings were white like his hair that fell over his shoulder. He struggled to stand but on shaky legs he was able to pull himself up and over to a tree. He stressors himself and looked over across the field to look at the manor where his target was located, he was to find and eliminate the demon located in the building. Allen pulled out his holy Blane and felt his wings settle against his back he started toward the imposing building. 

People had already begun questioning his ability to hunt down demons after the run in with the Noah clan, but in his defense he was told to expect one demon not four. 

Allen walked toward the manor, each step steadier than the last, and he opted to go around the side and try to monitor the place before striking. He was able to slip by the gardener and into the servant's quarters. Allen looked around for the room where the majority of the negative energy was coming from and he looked at the unassuming door, pushing it open to see the room empty, Allen looked around and walked over to look at the desk in the room and looked at the papers on the desk, none of the things seemed inherently evil. But he had the feeling that the demon spent a lot of time here and he looked out the window to see the garden, the sun had started to set and the room was getting dark.

Allen put away his sword as he walked over and lit the candle in the corner of the room. As he reached up to light the fire he felt a hand brush over his wings, Allen spun around and looked at the demon, he had returned to his den.

Sebastian looked at the little morsel in his arms and he pulled the other toward him, wrapping his arms around the others waist. 

“What little bird have I found?” Sebastian asked as he leaned over Allen.

Allen looked up at the larger, rather imposing man, and he looked into his eyes, if the air of darkness did not reveal his demonic nature the red eyes were a dead giveaway. Allen looked as the demon leered at him, his hands moving from his waist to grasp lower, he suddenly felt the other pick him up and Allen was curious of this demon, he seems very different then the demons he had encountered before, but when he found himself on his back, his wings phasing through the bed, he started to struggle to sit up and asked the demon, “What do you think you are doing?”

The demon looked down at the cute little angel and gave a smug smile and said, “I plan to enjoy this little treat I’ve found snooping in my room.”

Allen turned red as the other leaned over him and started to suck a mark into his neck. Allen gasped and grabbed the back of the others head, he had never felt anything like this, he was a warrior and he had only ever felt the rush of battle, never pleasure. 

Sebastian smiled down at the place he had made a mark on the near pristine white skin; he leaned over and whispered to the other as he pulled him into his lap, “The only thing I want you to be able to say once I’ve had my way with you is my name.”

“But you’ve not yet told me what it is…” Allen trailed off, his wings flapping betraying his nerves.

Sebastian smiled and said, “My name, well, you can call me Sebastian.”

He pulled the smaller man into a kiss and using his nails he ripped the little angel’s shirt and threw the remains to the side of the bed, he smiled as Allen gasped. Sebastian continued to strip the other and once he finished he placed him on his back and started to remove his own clothing, he set the clothing down with more decorum he expected to have and returned with a pot of oil, Sebastian lined his body up over the other one and started to kiss Allen’s neck reaching around with a slick finger to prep the other.

Allen gasped as he felt the slick finger enter him, he felt himself tighten down on it as it tried to move deeper, Sebastian noticed and started to bite his neck causing his to gasp and loosen up. Allen grabbed Sebastian’s head and pulled him into a kiss; the other looked down at the desperate angel and used his free hand to tug at his long hair to deepen the kiss.

Allen moaned into the kiss, gasping as Sebastian added another finger as he noticed Allen distracted by the kiss; he smirked as it caused him to lift his hips up. Allen moved one of his hands from the back of Sebastian’s hair to grasp at the demons back, causing him to scratch him when he added a third finger too soon, Sebastian moaning at the pain of the scratches. 

Sebastian paused after adding a third finger and grabbed a pillow that had fallen to the floor and pushed it under the others hips. Allen looked up at him confused but settled on the pillow and let out a confused whine when Sebastian pulled his fingers from his entrance and then let out a groan as he felt something bigger start to push its way inside. Sebastian slowly worked his cock into the smaller man and smiled at the little noises he was causing the other to make. Once fully inside he pulled out so that only the head was left inside to thrust back in.

He started to increase the pace of his thrusts as he felt Allen could take it, but he knew that the little angel was close to coming undone. Sebastian smiled into the others neck as he lifted the others hips to match his thrusts. Allen felt the rush of pleasure race through him as he finally came, the burst of feelings causing him to feel overwhelmed and he blacked out.

Sebastian smirked as he looked down at the other and thrust a handful more times to come inside the angel. Once he finished he pulled the other tight against his chest, he had no plans of letting the other leave, and he is far too interesting.

Sebastian paused to watch as the once white wings of the warrior angel turn to a dark black, a shade that would match his own.


End file.
